Albert "Weasel" Arlington
Albert "The Weasel" Arlington is a playable character in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. He appears in the Zombies map Mob of the Dead. Background Albert Arlington was born in the early 1900's from his father, Doctor Monty Arlington and an unnamed mother and lived presumably in Los Angeles, California before his arrest. Arlington was the money handler in Salvatore DeLuca's mob, and was a con man. (Billy claimed he could "con people out of their souls"). He was found to be a part of a Los Angeles heist, leading to his imprisonment on . He is known to have had an extensive criminal history.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=My2keV2IIQ0 On Alcatraz, Arlington, Sal, Billy and Finn devised an escape plan. After "lights out", Arlington pretended to be ill so that the prison guard with the keys would open his cell and check on him. He stabbed the guard multiple times with a Prison Knife and stole the keys, releasing Sal, Billy and Finn. Billy supplied the other three with Python revolvers that he had smuggled out of the Warden's "private collection." However, the prison guard that Arlington thought he had killed was resurrected as a zombie. After killing him again, hordes of zombies appeared from the cells and attacked the four. While the others stood and fought the zombies, Arlington ran, but was surrounded and killed, and then sent to the Afterlife. It is revealed in the audio logs, however, that in reality, Arlington's escape plan never came to be and Sal, Billy and Finn betrayed Arlington, brutally murdering him on the roof of the prison, a crime for which they would all be sentenced to death by electric chair. Upon hearing this, the characters are reminded of what really happened in Alcatraz, and they turn against Arlington again. The fight's outcome is entirely player-determined, and can either end with the death of Arlington, to which the "cycle continues", or the death of the other three mobsters, to which the "cycle is broken". Personality Arlington seems to be pessimistic and depressed most of the time. He commonly states how hopeless he thinks the mobsters' situation is. If Arlington is completely downed, the player playing as him can hear him talking to himself, and hears Al mention how he knew old promises would catch up to him. Arlington also seems to be the most inquisitive of the situation, and often asks questions relating to how or why they are trapped in a nightmarish iteration of Alcatraz Island. His sense of humor is dry and deadpan, rarely sounding enthusiastic. He also seems to have a larger vocabulary, and uses less slang than the other three mobsters. Status At the end of the Pop Goes the Weasel Easter egg, Sal, Bill and Finn can either kill Weasel or Weasel will kill them. Should Weasel die, then "the cycle continues" and the Mobsters must repeat the events of Mob of the Dead again. Should Sal, Billy and Finn die then "the cycle is broken", meaning that the story can progress and Arlington is able to walk free on the Golden Gate bridge as the last mobster left alive. Appearance Compared to the other Mobsters, Arlington seems to be the second youngest of the four. He wears the typical prison uniform, but also wears a dark blue jacket with elbow patches and black fingerless gloves over it. He is either balding or has had his head shaven, which he covers with a dark blue flatcap. He also has a small amount of stubble and is covered in blood like the other Mobsters. Journal Entry Quotes Gallery Albert Arlington MotD BOII.png|Albert with a FAL. Albert Arlington MotD BOII.jpg Weasel Close Up BOII.png|Close-up of Arlington. Weasel Pistol BOII.png|Arlington with a snub nosed Python. MOTD Albert Arlington Faking BOII.png|Albert faking his pain to draw Stanley Ferguson in the intro. Trivia *Arlington claims the name "Nikolai" sounds familiar to him. This is a reference to Nikolai Belinski. *Arlington likes Wonder Weapons, such as the Ray Gun, and prefers said weapon over the Blundergat. *The writing that can commonly be seen scrawled onto various walls around the prison is in Arlington's handwriting, but he claims he "sure as hell can't remember writing it". *None of the other characters seem to like Arlington. Arlington is aware of this and resents the fact he is looked down upon by the others, feeling the need to prove himself somehow. *Arlington enjoys drawing, particularly comics. *Arlington appears to have Heterochromia iridum, as he has two differently colored eyes, the left being blue, and the right green. *Despite what the others believe, Arlington himself does not seem to understand why they are trapped in Alcatraz nor does he know who is in charge. *His serial number is either 101A or 872B. Evidenced by them being two of the four numbers used as part of the Pop Goes The Weasel easter egg along with 386A and 481B already belonging to Salvatore DeLuca and Finn O'Leary, respectively. *Albert was previously to be called Arthur, but this was changed.http://youtu.be/RkmvcMs2ZLw?t=3m48s *Arlington is holding the Perk-a-Cola "Electric Cherry" in the poster. References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombie Characters Category:Playable Characters